


12 days of Christmas

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, BDSM, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Drowning but no one dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, I turned the Christmas songs dirty, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Morning Sex, Santa Kink, Smut, Sorry Santa >///<, i need holy water, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: AU: Werewolf, Scavenger hunt, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Werewolf/Human relationshipWarning: Well, if you're here you know you this is going to be smutty but there is a moment where Chanyeol will hold her wrists down and there will be biting involved in terms of claim marking sooo..... yeah X3Summary: Rosé warms up in the best of ways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I thought this would be a fun thing to do and I've used Christmas songs to come up with each chapter, I've been very naughty this year ;) 
> 
> .......... *goes to cringe in corner momentarily* 
> 
> So I'll update a one shot with one of the couples each day until the 25th december :) 
> 
> So, now that I'm back I hope you who read this will enjoy it :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated ^-^
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL <3

☃

 

”Okay, the last thing on the list is a polar bear.” Chanyeol turned up from his sniffing at the ground, I could almost see the raised eyebrow he would have had if he was human. “Of course not a real one, you silly wolf.” I giggled when he playfully nipped at my fingers and we continued walking through the woods.

 

We had managed to take a picture with both of us together with each item on the Scavenger hunt list except for the polar bear one. I tried to think of any café or park that had a polar bear but came up with nothing making me frown. It shouldn’t be that hard to find any form of polar bear decoration though but then again, sometimes when you really wanted something it would be the most difficult time to find it. But I remained hopeful and kept my eye out as we walked out of the area with Christmas trees, trusting Chanyeol’s senses that we wouldn’t be discovered by the security guard or something in the dead of the night and breathed for the first time in fifteen minutes as we got out of the hole Chanyeol had created with his fire.

 

We walked down the eerily empty sidewalk, every resident of the small town we lived in was most likely asleep or at the very least in the warmth of their home. Which meant Chanyeol could walk around as a horse-sized wolf underneath a white sheet with eyes that we would claim was a costume for Charles Dickens “A Christmas Carol.” We could use his hearing, nose, and reflexes to our advantage in the Scavenger hunt Junmyun had arranged. I opened my phone to check the time, seeing that we had a half hour before the Scavenger hunt was over and we needed to be back at the main house of our pack village in the woods before the time was up. I weighed our options before deciding that it was for the better if we returned home now.

 

“I think we better head back now.” He gave me a nod then leaned down with his front legs so that I could climb on much easier after I ripped the sheet away.

 

The beautiful grey wolf lets me adjust properly on him and get hold of his scruff before he ran as fast as he could out of town with me holding on to him for dear life until we were in the woods and he slowed down. He walked leisurely through the woods, took a rout by the frozen like while he was at it seeing as we had enough time to be back. I looked out at the frozen lake, sparkling underneath the moonlight and I made Chanyeol stop so that I could just enjoy the sight for a moment. Not that he complained seeing as I hugged him to my best ability while sitting on his back, scratching behind his ear which had him rumbling in pleasure and it was a nice moment.

 

Why, oh why, did I never learn that those moments would be ruined when one was in the EXO pack.

 

“Boo!” I shouldn’t even have been surprised as Jongin teleported to right beside us with Jisoo in his arms. But I was, even worse was that Chanyeol had not seen that coming at all either and jumped to the other side – which was the hill and before I even registered what had just happened we were tumbling down the hill and onto the lake. “Oh shit, guys be still!” The thing was when you were on the middle of the ice with a horse sized wolf it didn’t take much until the ice cracked and I looked into Chanyeol’s Alpha golden eyes right before the ice gave away underneath us and we went into the water.

 

☃

 

I came to with a pained gasp and got scared because of the black smoke around me before I registered Jongin apologizing over and over again for everything while Chanyeol kept growling at him until he snapped at the younger wolf once he noticed I was awake and he ran through the village to our house all while murmuring reassuring things to me and promises of it all being better soon.

 

“S-s-s-so cold!” My teeth chattered and I shivered non-stop as Chanyeol all but ran to our bathroom with me in his arms. I was glad my mate was a werewolf since their body temperature was much higher than humans but not only that, he also had the power of fire so he made it warm up even more while he carried me so that it felt like I was in the embrace of a heated blanket.

“I’ll murder Jongin.” Chanyeol vowed gruffly as he kicked the door close after us and walked right into the shower. “Okay, I’m sorry Rosé but it will be warm in no time.” He said as he turned on the shower.

 

I yelped at the cold water and as he put me down to help me take off all of my wet clothing I saw that my lips had turned a bit blue and I felt the sting in my cold limbs as the water gradually turned warmer and it almost hurt before it turned soothing. Once I was just as naked as Chanyeol he hugged me to him, rubbing his hands all over my body and made them warm up more than a human should be but I moaned at the sensation as they massaged my sore muscles and the warm water did its wonders on my body.

 

“Baby, are you doing okay? Feeling any better?” He asked once I stopped shivering and relaxed into his hold. I hummed, my arms encircling his waist and rested my cheek against his chest. “Look up, I want to see if your lips are back to normal.” I did as he wished, my heart melting at the worried face and the inaudible sigh of relief he let out and my hands went up to cradle his cheeks.

“I’m okay Chanyeol, a bit cold and possibly going to become sick but I’m okay.” I reassured him, standing up on my tippy toes to kiss his chin – even though I aimed for his lips but he’s so damn tall that I considered kissing his cheek a small victory.

“I’ll still murder Jongin, he should’ve known not to scare us like that by the lake or anywhere for that matter because one day we might just use our powers in self-defense against him. I wished I had burned him when I had to drag your body out of the water and have to give you mouth-to-mouth.” He bent down to nuzzle his nose against mine. “When you started to breathe but didn’t wake up I got so scared.” I smiled slightly, kissing him softly for a moment.

“I’m here now, I’m awake.” I reassured him, looking into his brown eyes which turned alpha golden. “Like I could ever leave you, silly wolf.” I brought him in for another kiss and another until he was pressing me up against the wall of the shower with a growl which had me trembling in need. “B-bedroom!” I mewled when his canines brushed against the mating mark on the juncture of my neck.

 

We made a quick work of drying ourselves with towels once the shower was turned off before heading to our bedroom. I loved how he would press me up against the walls from time to time to kiss me breathless and by the time I was lying on our bed with him hovering over me I realized what a close call it had been tonight and I need to feel him in the most intimate of ways.  As if he could read my thoughts two of his fingers went inside of me making break the kiss to moan, I trembled beneath him as he fingered me open with two fingers, three fingers and lastly four fingers. I was nearly crying from hypersensitivity as he made me come for the second time, the sound of him sucking my nipple into his mouth purely obscene and I couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“P-Please Chanyeol, get i-i-inside me and knot me!” I demanded breathlessly pouted when he released my nipple with a pop, smiling and chuckling at me as his chest rumbled.

“So cute.” He told me with a sweet, long kiss before he did as I asked, sliding into me in one smooth movement and halting once he bottomed out. “Is it okay?”

“Y-yeah, just let me adjust for a bit.” He kept his lower half still but as for his upper body, he kept busy.

 

He indulged me in kisses, tongues tangling with one another while our hands caressed each other’s bodies – my hand caressing the sweet spot on his tailbone where he would’ve had his tail, his big hands cupping my breasts with his thumbs rolling over my nipples until I trembled with each brush and accidentally moved making both of us groan. But I noticed how it didn’t hurt and as such rocked down slightly in order for him to understand that he could move and oh boy, did he move. While Chanyeol was goofy, silly most of the times and many thought of him as a fool he was witty and serious when it mattered and in lovemaking, he wasn’t the impatient and overly excited wolf he usually was but slow, sensual and loved to build us up to orgasm at a maddening but lovingly slow pace.

 

But that was not the case today, I suspected it had to do with the scare of me nearly drowning in the lake and he had to make sure I was here, I was alive and well in his arms and who were I to stop him. While I loved how sweet and gentle of a lover he could be I found myself needing the roughness as he pistoned his hips into me. I scratched down his back once he found that spot inside of me which always had me trembling in need and he hit it with every hard but deep thrust of his. His hands kept firm grips on me, claws coming out and I realized with a mewl that his wolf was coming out to make love with me as well which usually happened whenever he came back from a battle or during the full moon in order to re-stake his claim on me as his mate. I welcomed it, tugging on his grey hair to expose his neck and latched onto it with lips and teeth in order to satisfy his animalistic need of being claimed by his mate even if I never could give him the claim mark like the one I had.

 

His body was thrumming with the growl that reverberated from his chest at my action, he went even faster and my legs nearly gave out as I felt his knot start to expand and work its way into me. I gasped as he took hold of my wrists and held them on either side of my head, his golden eyes staring me down and his mouth set in a snarl, canines fully elongated and gleaming from the light of the moon which was the only light in our bedroom. He looked ethereal in the pale, blue moonlight from the half-moon, his ears looking even more like an elf but with tufts of silvery hair on them so they also resembled that of a wolf. I understand what he wanted as he growled at me, his knot nearly locking into place as I felt myself being oh so near climax. I bared my throat to him, nearly crying from being so close yet not close enough and whimpered submissively.

 

“A-A-Alpha, I’m yours… P-Plea-AAAH!” I screamed in pleasurable pain as he dove down to bite down on my claim mark which caused me to clench down on him and come so hard that my vision blackened out.

 

By the time I came to Chanyeol was licking my mark, his knot still pulsing his come into me and all I could hear was static for a few moments before I heard that it, in fact, was him rumbling in pride at having debauched his mate so good and it was only confirmed that he felt as such when he looked at me with golden eyes and he grinned that big, goofy grin of his and I felt myself responding in kind.

 

With weak arms I reached for his face, caressing it with my fingers and took note of the claw marks on my wrists, the redness that might turn into bruises but they came with having a werewolf of immense strength as a mate and I knew he would never deliberately hurt me so I paid them no further mind. Instead, I pulled his head down, meeting him half-way for a kiss and giggling when he whined as his knot shrunk down and I felt warmer than ever as we laughed together at his reaction and just enjoyed being in each other’s embrace.

 

☃


	2. Jingle bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing get’s to jingle Rosé’s bells ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so late but here it is :D And sadly I didn't have time to check it on Grammarly but hey, at least it's up now ^^'
> 
> AU: Doctors AU, Office Sex  
> Warnings: No warnings (I think there shouldn't be any warnings at least but it is office sex so if you're not into that, sorry ^^')

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“… What the hell is he wearing?” Jisoo asked with a look of disbelief. I looked in the direction she was looking to, smiling once I understood and she gave me a judgy look. “You can’t be serious!? Are you actually giving him the lovey dovey eyes when he’s wearing that… that… That thing!?” Jisoo’s dislike towards Lay’s Christmas tree get up was really funny, I fought against the urge to laugh and smiled instead with a shrug which had her wrinkle her nose at me. “You’re a weird one.”

“Says the one who’s together Kris, chicken isn’t his style yet he loves to eat it?” I replied sassily, avoiding the hit she aimed at me and finally gave into my urge to laugh.

“You little brat.” She huffed with a barely withheld smile and we separated once she was called over by Jennie and I slithered away to the corner of a room.

 

While I loved being with our friends I needed a break every now and then, just a moment to be alone and they usually could tell when I needed a breather so they left me alone. So I stood there by the corner of the room, taking small sips of the blue berry cider and people-watched. Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were running away laughing from a miffed looking Minseok whose face was white with flour, so their flour bomb gift worked after all, huh. I hid my laughter into my cup and turned to see Jennie kissing Jongin under the mistletoe and walked away with a smirk while the poor guy looked like a lost puppy after her. So far the annual Christmas Party at Exodus Hospital had been great and when I noticed my fiancé walked towards me in his Christmas tree sweater with the hood up. His shaggy, blonde hair covered his cocoa brown eyes and he gave a cheeky, dimpled smile to Jisoo before he begun to sing Jingle Bells – avoiding a hit she sent his way and jogged up the last way to me with a cheerful grin.

 

“Having fun baobei?” He questioned and pulled me into his embrace.

“Yeah, needed to be alone for a bit though but otherwise I’m good.” I smiled into the kiss he surprised me with. “What was that for?”

“Well, you’ve been a good girl this year and that was your gift underneath the Christmas tree.” I tried not to laugh but it escaped me all the same while he grinned proudly.

“That’s so cheesy and in-accurate by the way, as the kiss was given to me from a high position.” I teased in a matter-of-factly tone and squealed quietly when he nipped at my jaw before kissing the sting away. “Yah!” He laughed under his breath, pecking the way up from my jaw to my chin and lastly to my mouth. Between giggles and whispered talk he kissed me over and over again.

“Get a room!” Baekhyun catcalled from Sehun’s lap, cackling with the younger as I blushed red whereas Yixing looked thoughtful before smiling a mysterious smile.

“We will.” He vowed with a wink and before I comprehended what he had just said he lead me out of the room with an arm around my waist.

“Where are we going?” I asked as he lead me through the hallways of the hospital.

“Getting a room.” He said just as mysteriously as earlier and he opted for a innocent look when I raised an eyebrow his way.

“Why are we getting a room?” I asked, trying to not blush as various scenarios went through my head. I nodded in greeting to a nurse and gasped as he lead me into his office he had gotten as the head of pediatric surgery. “Yixing Zhang! Are you going to Grey’s Anatomy me in your office? Is this what it is? You can’t be for real?” I fired of question after question as I stared at him in disbelief as he turned the lock on his door and walked up to me with a dimpled smirk.

“What if I am?” He asked amusedly. Only when he took my glass of cider and put it away on a shelf I noticed I had held on to it all this time before he led me to his desk. He cleared away a few things before he made me sit on it so that he could step into between my legs and I giggled out of nerves and excitement of the whole situation.

“I can’t believe you.” I said at last and met him half way for a deep, toe curling kiss as my hands traveled up the muscular back through his satin, black dress shirt.

“I’m going to jingle your bells the night away.” He wiggled his eye brows at me and I slapped his back as I laughed while he left cheerful kisses on the side of my exposed neck.

 

Then we lost ourselves in a flurry of kisses and caresses, barely registering when we pulled off his Christmas sweater and I stood up momentarily to get rid of my green cocktail dress. As he slid off my bra I felt a bit self-conscious, it was the first time we ever made love outside the comfort of our home and while a part of me found it really exciting I was unsure to take that one step to indulge that desire. But as he smiled at me, offering that we could stop and go back home instead, not even to continue where we left but cuddle in bed I found my courage and helped him take my bra off leaving us both bare waist up.

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He said in awe after he undid my bun so that my wavy, peach colored curls fell down and we both exchanged laughter as some fell in-front of my face, covering it.

“Real smooth Don Juan.” I joked and swept it away from my face. Smiling as he cradled it and tipped it upwards.

“Only for you, baobei.” He said sweetly before kissing me with just the right amount of tongue.

 

I sighed in pleasure as his hands caressed, teased my breasts until my nipples were aching for attention and I felt the dull throb in my core. I tried to keep quiet as he littered kisses down my face, neck, a nibble on my collarbones before he sucked one nipple into his mouth while his fingers played with the other.

 

“O-oh!” I let myself lie back on the desk, Yixing followed and he growled when my hands pulled on his blonde hair. “Y-Yixing, p-please! H-hurry!”

“What’s the rush? Didn’t I say I was going to make your breasts jingle?” He asked as he popped off my breasts, giving each of them a light under-slap which made them jiggle. I gasped, trying to muffle my moans with my hands covering my mouth as he continued stimulating my breasts and the only relief I got was my thighs rubbing against one another. I was sure I could come from the breast stimulation alone but before I could find out traveled down with his mouth. Sliding down my soaked panties in the process, cooing at me when I tried to clench my legs but he opened them up with firm but gentle hands. “Fuck baobei, you’re so wet.” He groaned. His hands caressed my legs as his mouth nipped and licked at my inner thighs as he traveled as close to my cunt as he could before switching to the other leg in a maddening tandem.

“Yixing!?” I huffed in slight frustration, my hands on his locks pulling him close to my core as I put my embarrassment to the side momentarily in order to finally have his skilled mouth where I needed it the most.

“Bossy.” He teased and before I could retort he licked one, long stripe over my pussy and I forgot to breathe.

 

Then he went on a mission, eating me out with great conviction and had me trembling from his ministrations. My hands didn’t know whether they should pull on his hair, stimulate my breasts or cover my mouth but they settled with one tangling his hair while the other fist was used to bite down on when I grew too loud. As he begun to add fingers into my entrance I was crying from the endless stimulation to my clit and hole. I didn’t breathe, I couldn’t breathe as the pleasure rose to near impossible heights and I tried to warn Yixing but failed as I came into his mouth with a long, drawn out whimper as my body spasmed from the climax.

 

My brain was fuzzy and I felt like I was momentarily floating as I rode my high. I could finally breathe though it was labored as the orgasm had surprised me but also because of Yixing slurping and cleaning me off of my juices. Once he stopped in order to lavish me with sweet kisses and caresses with his clean hand I was smiling softly by the time his face hovered over mine and I pulled him into a kiss, used to and loving the taste of me on his tongue. I felt him grinding his constricted erection in his pants against my core, making me tremble violently from the sensation of rough denim against my sensitive clit – and damn, if that didn’t turn me on.

 

“Get inside me, please!” I begged as we broke our kiss, my hands already down and undoing his belt buckle before helping him pull down his pants and boxers until they were by his knees.

 

 

I pushed him away from me so I could stand on wobbly legs, sinking down on my knees in front of him as he leaned back against his desk and I licked my lips at the sight of his erection slapping against his taught stomach. My hands caressed his thick thighs of muscles, my eyes feasting on the lean muscles from years of dancing which was his hobby and as I nuzzled his erection his groan alone had my core throbbing.

 

I played with him, teased him as he had done to me previously all the while trying to watch him as to make sure he liked it and as always was surprised yet charmed with how taken he seemed to be every time I did my best to pleasure him as he had done to me. When I finally started to kiss, lick at his direction the tip was red with pearls of glistening, pre-come and I  shyly kitten licked at it to get used to the taste before I pressed a kiss to the mushroom head and my hands made sure to gently play with his balls and stroke his erection in a familiar tandem. He cussed in Chinese when I gave him mercy and let the erection slip into my mouth shallowly before I went further and further down until my hand didn’t have to move far up until it met my mouth.

 

I moaned at the taste, the feel of him inside of my mouth and as I thought of how we must look, me on my knees while giving him a blowjob in his office I felt my wetness dribble down my thighs and I rubbed my thighs against each other to soothe the itching ache. When I moaned Yixing had trouble keeping his hands to the desk, his dick pulsed under my teasing tongue and as I continued to make sounds while taking him in as far as I could I nearly came at the idea of making him come like this but before I had the pleasure of experiencing it he gently bit firmly pulled my head away.

 

I couldn’t stop the blush that came as my mouth left his dick with a pop and a string of drool and pre-come connecting from his head to my mouth. It was obscenely dirty but Yixing seemed to like it as he grunted and muttered in Chinese as he helped me up on unsteady legs and I squeaked as he lifted me up so my legs locked themselves around his waist and my arms went around his neck. He turned us around to set me on the desk and wasted no time directing his dick inside of me. I sucked in a breath at the sudden action but it didn’t hurt when he immediately started thrusting shallowly then deeper and deeper at a fast pace which had my breasts jiggling continuously from the thrusts.

 

“There! Right ther- Oh god!” He aimed for the spot inside of me which turned me into blabbering mush and sucked, nipped at my nipples like a man obsessed and I clenched down on him hard.

 

After a few minutes I was ready to come and I dragged my nails down his back as I pistoned even harder, deeper and I came with a un-contained scream of pleasure and he followed after a few thrusts. He continued thrusting after our orgasms, keeping the high going until we both were too sensitive and he reluctantly came to a stop. Trying to catch his breath as he pulled out, making me whine and clench at the empty sensation only to flush with embarrassment of the feeling of his come and my juices running down my skin to my ass. He laid down over me; lazily pecking the breast he wasn’t resting on and hummed contently as I caressed his blonde locks.

 

“Told you I’d jingle your bells all night…” He mumbled sleepily and nodded his head to the clock which said it was 02:00 in the morning and he groaned as the laughter bubbled out of me until I was laughing loudly and long with him joining in after watching me laugh with fondness in his eyes.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Sleigh ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé goes for a ride ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Marvel cinematic universe, X-Men AU, Mutants AU (even though there aren't much power usage in it)  
> Warnings: None.

☃

 

”Ro, come on!” Sehun whined petulantly, his lips set into his quirky frown and I just smiled back while shaking my head at him. For being a, and I quote, manly, macho, lean dance machine he sure was cute. “He said we had to be careful but he never said we couldn’t have sex.”

“Still, better be safe than sorry.” I shrugged and folded his boxers then put it to his underwear pile.

 

 

He groaned in frustration, clearly fed up with me not giving in to his wishes. He had broken his foot when he slipped on the ice outside of Exodus academy for gifted youngsters where he worked as one of the P.E and combat instructors. When Yixing’s head nurse Wendy had called me I had rushed from my meeting with my publisher and was quickly informed he had broken his foot and that Yixing was out of town for a meeting with Professor Xavier alongside Joonmyun and Yifan. So we had to wait at least two weeks before Yixing would be back to heal his foot and one week had already passed – just like Sehun’s patience about not having had sex for a while.

 

 

While we weren’t a pair of rabbits we were as active as any other couple and prior to his accident he had been away for a mission for nearly a month and we hadn’t had the time to make love before the accident and I had been withholding it during the waiting period. I didn’t want to risk jostling his foot in the wrong way while he was adamant that if I rode him there would be no problem but I weren’t convinced.

 

 

“Okay, that’s it! I’m calling in the big guns.” I snorted out a laugh to his declaration.

“I don’t see how calling Minseok or Kyungsoo is going to help your case.” I commented and smiled proudly as I was finished folding the laundry and begun to put it away to their designated spots.

“Ha, Ha, very funny, you should be a comedian.” He deadpanned while texting with someone which had me laughing as he looked like a grumpy cat when he did so.

“Not a Canadian?” I joked like Heechul had done the other day, preening when he groaned at my lame joke only to choke on my own spit when he got a reply to his text and showed me the reply. “You did not just ask Yixing if we could have sex…” I said in disbelief as I watched the text.

“I did and he says we can have sex as long as I don’t use or jostle my foot too much so.” He threw away his phone and patted his lap. “Giddy up.”

“…” I stared at him in silence, watching him fidget under my leveled gaze as I weighed the pros and cons for giving in and re-connecting with him in a physical matter like I had wanted from the beginning but unable to do so. I really didn’t want to cause him any pain though or hurt his foot in any way but Yixing said it should be fine… “Okay.” I agreed at last, still a bit unsure but the fond and relieved look sent my way eased it up. “But let me do all the work, okay?” I pleaded, biting my lower lip because even as I made the demand I had never really topped during our lovemaking sessions so I wasn’t sure if I would be good but Sehun took my hands in his. Surprising me as I hadn’t even been aware that I had walked over to him by the bed until he had done so and he looked at me fond eyes.

“Don’t be nervous, I’ll guide you and he never said I couldn’t use my hands.” He winked at me, making me smile in return and I took a calming breath before I stepped away from the bed.

 

 

Sehun eyed me curiously as he sat upright with a mountain of pillows behind his back and his foot elevated by two pillows to reduce the swelling. My eyes traveled over his lean muscled body as he had showered earlier and hadn’t gotten around to put on anything besides a pair of boxers and his blond hair was a ruffled mess seeing as he had used his powers to blow dry it and himself. Despite his bangs covering the upper half of his face his brown eyes could be seen through the bangs, watching my every move as I smiled shyly before beginning to undress.

 

 

I had never been a seductress or the girl that indulged herself in one night stands but Sehun assured me that just being myself was enough to have his blood boiling but as he sat there watching me I wanted to try being the seductress. I smiled at him in a way I hoped was coyly, looking at him from beneath my eyelashes as my arms went inside my oversized knitted sweater momentarily to take off the bra’s bands from my shoulder then put my arms through the sweater arms again and blushed from the intensity of his stare as my hands went behind and under my sweater to unhook my bro and with a playful tilt of my lips I dragged it out slowly then threw it away.

 

 

Sehun bit his lip at the action, he had always had a thing for making love to me when I wore oversized sweaters, not that I minded because 1) I loved oversize sweaters, especially when it gave me sweater paws and 2) sometimes I didn’t feel the most confident about my body and it was easier to relax if most of me was covered.

 

 

I turned around, hooking my fingers to the waistband of my sweatpants, bending slightly forward to make my ass look better and more seductive as I dragged off the sweatpants and threw them away in some direction. Jumping when I heard Sehun’s surprised laughter and as I turned around I wanted to sink down to the floor below us as I had chucked my sweatpants right to Sehun’s head. Hiding my face in my hands I whined in embarrassment and felt a bit like crying that I was so bad at being seductive. At first, I just shivered at the breeze before I squealed in surprise as air currents went around my body, lifting me up and hovered me over to Sehun who was giving me his eye smile.

 

 

“Don’t hide, it was cute and I’ve told you before that you don’t need to put on an act to get my blood boiling. You being cute is enough of a turn on for me, Ro.” He reassured me and helped me settle in his lap and I sucked in a breath as I realized he had taken off his boxers at some point while I was unaware and he was already semi-hard from my – failed – attempt of being seductive. “Hmm, you’re missing something.” My hands were still covering the lower part of my face so he saw my suspicious eyes, smirking in return as he reached up to undo my messy bun so that my peach flamed hair cascaded down in natural curls. Then he took hold of my wrists gently, I let him bring them away from my face reluctantly and pouted when he chuckled at my flushed cheeks. “Adorable.” He commented, holding my hands to his face so that he could every single one of my fingertips sweetly and I felt myself lowering down as I relaxed and stiffened as he moaned since I accidentally ground down on his semi in the process. “F-fuck…” He cussed and my eyes grew hooded as he leaned his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

 

 

I leaned down, kissing neck once, twice and left small nips which had him groaning. His hands released mine in favor of massaging my thighs soothingly and teasingly dipping into my panties at the back to grope my cheeks a few times as my lips traveled up until they found his lips and we kissed closed-mouth for a bit until our tongues met one another in a slow tango. My hands rubbed up and down his chest, making me smile into the kiss whenever my thumbs brushed against his nipples and he smiled when he surprised me by letting one hand dip to the front and brush against my nether lips. His other hand held me steady as the one in my panties began to pet my sex slowly but surely and fingers dipping in from time to time with ever rub making me grow wet from the pleasurable sensation.

 

 

He withdrew his hand to tear off my panties. I gasped then proceeded to glare at him to which he just shrugged with a smirk which did nothing to appease me but before I could scold him for ripping a perfectly, fine pair of panties two fingers were in my heat and could you really blame me for losing my track of thought when that happened!?

 

 

“S-Sehun!” I mewled as he began to finger and scissor me while his thumb rubbed my pearl in steady strokes. Causing my muscles to tremble and stiffen every now and then as he worked my body open for his girth.

“You’re so wet already.” He added a finger, letting me adjust before continuing with what he was doing and my hands tangled themselves in his messy blonde locks as I rocked against his hand. “So gorgeous, just like that Ro, such a good girl.” He praised me before licking into my mouth and swallowing my sounds of pleasure. “Can you come like this? Do you want to come like this? Tell me gorgeous.”

“Ng! S-Sehun… D-Don’t want… W-Want you i-i-insid-AAH!” I moaned as he withdrew his hands, thankfully able to understand what I had meant I sat there trembling. Watching as he used my juices as lube to stroke his dick into full hardness before reaching for the nightstand and putting a condom on his dick. He used whatever he had left on his hand to lube it up then helped me guide my hole until his blunt head within the confines of the condom was teasing my entrance. “O-okay, l-let’s do this.” I said more to myself as I swallowed my nerves and sank down slowly but surely on the member. Once I bottomed out in his lap I sat still, adjusting to the impressive size of my boyfriend who had been declared as the guy with the biggest cock of our guy friends by one drunk Baekhyun.

“Are you okay? Were you stretched enough?” Sehun asked through clenched teeth as he evidently tried to not move as per the kind doctor’s orders nor to hurt me.

“F-feels so good…” I moaned, blinking away the tears that had gathered at the edges of my eyes as it indeed had been a while but I felt more and more at ease the more he let me adjust. It took awhile, we exchanged kisses and caresses while we waited but my lower half grew restless and I moved a little which caused us both to break the kiss with a twin moan of pleasure. “R-ready!” I said, not knowing what to do but thankfully Sehun’s hands gripped a good hold of my thighs and helped me move slowly.

“Just like that, up and down.” He guided me, helping me finding a rhythm that worked for both of us and it felt really good, very good actually as he reached much deeper within me and I choked on a breath as he hit a spot that had my whole body trembling from the white-hot pleasure in record time and kept hitting it as I moved in that angle faster and faster as I chased our orgasm. “Fuck baby, fuck!” He cussed and mouthed at my jiggling breasts as I hugged his head to me, fingers raking down his scalp and as he captured a nipple to suck on it I sobbed from the feeling of being so near yet unable to reach that final step. I clenched around Sehun, quickening my pace as he helped me along with his hands to help me get him even deeper into him with the force he made me slam down on his lap.

“C-Close!” I mewled and he growled into my breast as he helped me keep my speed and rhythm as my legs trembled from the extortion as I had never ridden anyone ever before.

“Come, come for me now!” He demanded and sucked at my nipple once more before biting down on it hard enough for it to be a pleasurable pain and that was the last straw for me to clench down on his hard rod as my body spasmed as the orgasmic bursts of stars went through my body. I was crying into his shoulder at the force of my orgasm which was prolonged as Sehun found his own climax right after me and fucked up into my tight heat which milked his weeping length. As the high gradually went down we slowed down in our thrusting, eventually coming to a step and I sagged against him in pure exhaustion. “Fucking finally.” He breathed out as he relaxed back against pillows and I hummed in agreement. “You did great Ro but did it feel nice for you? Did you feel comfortable?” I took a moment to just be, just feel and enjoy the afterglow before my mushy, post-orgasm brain attempted to function and as I moved he slipped out of me, both of us making sounds of surprise before settling into a comfortable position with me on his lap again, his arms around my waist as my hands rested against his chest.

“Yeah, my legs will kill me later but… I… I wouldn’t mind doing it again…” I admitted a bit shyly, smiling up at him and met him half-way for the kiss he initiated. As we parted my alarm signals flared as he smirked at me.

“Good, because we have a whole week ahead of us where you can ride me to the moon and back.” He purred and laughed as I shrieked in embarrassment and begun to hit him with a pillow.

 

 

I promptly ignored Yixing’s knowing smirk the day he finally healed Sehun’s leg as I limped around the apartment, cursing stupid, sexy Sehun and his naughty fingers.

 

 

☃


	4. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao takes Rosé to new heights ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Ski trip, Ski Lodge, Sex against glass wall  
> Warning: Light restriction and dirty talk.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

”Roseanne.” I turned around on my ski’s, blinking curiously at Yifan who glided over to me on his snowboard. “Tao wanted to know if you’d be interested to go up the lift and ski down with him? If not, continue as you were.”

“Weren’t he supposed to teach Sehun and Jongin how to ski today?” I asked but started to move towards the lifts all the same as the tall man glided beside me.

“Yeah but Junmyun took Sehun under his wing instead and Lu convinced Jongin it would be nice to have a stay-in day while watching Christmas movies.” He explained making me ooh in understanding. “Well, my work here is done so I’ll go find Chanyeol.”

“Last time I saw him he was ice skating with Chen and Baekhyun.” I offered, smiling when he patted my head with his dorky yet fatherly smile before picking up some speed and disappeared to find Chanyeol. I adjusted my ear muffs that had slightly moved with his show of affection then used my ski poles to increase my speed.

 

I looked for the familiar blonde hair and the military patterned jacket I had helped him put on this morning before we left our room for a day in the snow. I pouted as I couldn’t locate him only to nearly jump a mile up in the air as someone planted a kiss on my ear from behind. Nearly face planting as my skis got caught in one another as I hurried to turn around, when I did my cheeks flamed from more than just the cold and I glared at Tao who was having a blast. Cackling at my reaction with his hands on his knee I huffed at him and skied away from him with my face set in an angry pout. It didn’t take long until he suddenly was in front of me, he caught me as I stumbled from having to stop abruptly and my hands rested on his biceps as I glared up at him.

 

“Sorry, baobei but I didn’t think you’d get that scared.” He explained, looking sincere even as flecks of mirth was still in his eyes but I didn’t find it in myself to stay irritated for long and honestly it wasn’t that bad. With a sigh I hid my face in his neck, pressing my cold nose to it and leaving a kiss there as he put his arms properly around me to rock me back and forth soothingly. “Forgiven?”

“For now.”I mumbled without any real heat, smiling when he snorted out a laugh.

“Are you up for a trip down the Lovebird trail?” I pulled my face away slightly to give him a look of suspicion and he laughed at my reaction. “It’s a real trail, really popular amongst couples because of the scenery and if you’re lucky we might be able to see some deer.” I pursed my lips in mock-thought before nodding eagerly making him grin. “Let’s go then!”

 

With that, he made sure we weren’t tangled before skiing to the lift, where we exchanged kiss after kiss all the way up and Tao got so distracted that we nearly missed where to jump off.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

“Here you go, baby.” I said as I handed over the mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top to Tao who gave me a grateful smile and put an arm around me as I sat down beside him with a nearly identical mug of my own except mine had cinnamon dusted over it and in the chocolate.

 

After taking a careful sip I leaned into his side, putting my head on his shoulder and looked into burning logs of the fireplace. After a day of enjoying the scenery of the Lovebird trail and actually being lucky enough to see a few deer, we had decided to have childish fun and went sledding. We had screamed, laughed until we cried as we had gone down and aimed for the small hills in order to fly a few meters.

 

Overall it had been a very fun day, after some dinner at one of the restaurants of the ski resort we had returned to our 1 bedroom ski lodge with a kitchen, bathroom and a living room which included a fireplace and wall of glass panes which overlooked the snowy mountains and forest.

 

After showering together and putting on some comfortable sweats I had made the hot chocolate while he got the fire going. Sitting here beside him after a wonderful day in the snow, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the kisses he left on my head I felt at home. We weren’t perfect, far from it and some were a bit wary when we first started dating as Tao was one of the biggest scaredy-cats we knew in our group of friends and were a bit feminine when it came to appearances even though he was probably the most lethal guy because of his wushu.

 

I never looked down or got less interested in him once I truly got to know him and his metrosexuality, if anything it got me even more hooked to him and while he was a scaredy cat he had put aside his own fears at times to protect me or help me calm down. I found his confidence in his knowledge of fashion and arts very attractive as one could find him in the gym training you could easily enjoy a day at the mall shopping. It brought us closer, a closeness and openness I hadn’t felt with my previous boyfriend. I wouldn’t change anything at all, or well, I could do without the green kale smoothies he sometimes drank when he martial arts competitions and made me drink with him to be a bit more healthy for a period of time. Unbeknownst to him, I would order a mocha latte as soon as I could after drinking the green goo to get rid of the horrid taste.

 

“Roseanne.” I hummed and turned my head to look at him, making a noise of surprise when his thin but soft lips pressed softly against mine. He broke it off with a chuckle. “I love you but how can you drink hot chocolate with cinnamon?”

“Because it’s delicious! It’s not my fault you don’t have a refined taste like me.” I defended the spice and pressed another kiss to his lips this time. “I love you too.”

“Whatever you say baobei.” He cackled as I jabbed his ribs carefully. “Hey!”

“Talk shit, get hit as my grandmother always says.” I took a long sip of my hot chocolate.

“Sounds like a wise woman.” He commented and put his mug away.

“She is and she’s taken a great liking to you too, don’t know why.” I shrugged, fighting off my smile as I heard him snort and sighed theatrically. “If she only knew the hardships I have to go through by being with you.”

“Such as?” He asked as I drunk some more from my mug.

“You using my makeup when yours has run out or borrowed a scarf when you have to be at a photo shoot but have forgotten to do the laundry.” I listed off, giggling into my mug as he nipped at my earlobe in retaliation.

“Sharing is caring.” He said with a sniff of his nose as I finished my mug and put it away too. “Unless you want me to take back all the hoodies you’ve stolen from me?”

“You wouldn’t!” I gasped.

“I would.” He pecked my nose. “I will.” He said confidently, lying back with his head on his arms looking smug. “What are you going to do about it to stop me?” I put my hands in the Sailor Moon pose.

“In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you.” I declared, quickly climbing onto his lap and begun to tickle him. “Moon tickle attack!” I said dramatically, laughing with him as he tried to fight my merciless fingers and I loved every second off of it. “Take it back!”

“Never!” He wailed as he sobbed from the laughter and I got distracted by his tears which gave him an opening to tip me to the side. He wasted no time straddling my hips and capturing my wrists in one hand as the other tickled me. “Had enough sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yes!” I answered as he had me crying and wheezing from the forced laughter but he was much kinder than me and actually stopped tickling me but kept his grip on my wrists. “S-sharing is caring.” I said once I caught my breath, smiling as he shook his head at me and stopped as he caught our reflection in the window to the porch. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I got an idea and I want to suggest it now when you can’t hit me.” I rolled my eyes playfully at him, we both knowing that my “hits” were no harder than a kitten's. “I’ve wanted to do this ever since we got here but if you don’t want to I won’t force you or anything baobei.” He said seriously, all humor gone from his face making me tilt my head to the side.

“Is this about… You know… Butt stuff?” I asked carefully with a flush to my cheeks, not wanting to accidentally offend him or anything if that were the case and Lisa talked about it earlier with me when she said she wanted to try it with Minseok and Baekhyun. But evidently, that was not what he had meant as he stared at me wide-eyed before breaking down in laughter, releasing my wrists to hug himself as he fell over to the side. “Hey, it’s not that funny.” I chuckled, lying on my side to face him as he tried to stop laughing but failed so while he had his laughing fit I took our mugs and walked to the kitchen to put them in the sink. By the time I were back he was panting on the floor, looking up at me with gleeful eyes and I gave him the universal hands that said; “What is it?”

“The fact that you, one of the most innocent sexual active persons I know suggested butt stuff is so unexpected it was funny.” I pointed my tongue at him but if he mentioned it I wouldn’t be able to deny my flushing cheeks. “But no, what I meant to ask was… Could we make love against the glass wall?”  

“Ooooh!” I exclaimed in understanding then looked at the glass wall in question. I bit my lip as I considered it, walking up to the wall in question and looked out off of it. There were no signs of humans in the dark of the late evening and I felt ashamed to admit but even if there had been, even if there might be, I wanted to do it still. I hardly believed that they’d be able to make out what they would see from even the closest of distance yet the thrill of someone possible seeing or being unaware off of it made me feel excited and guilty but the excitement won. “I want to.” I said quietly, playing with the hem of my – once Tao’s – worn out t-shirt.

“What? Are you sure?” He asked, I saw him get up from the floor in the reflection of the window and just imagining how I’d be able to see Tao taking me from behind had my heat pulsing.

“Yes.” I said without any hesitation.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

My breath fogged up the class as I fought to keep my legs up even as they buckled when Tao slurped on my juices, getting me ready for his cock and my arms that were braced against the glass helped me grind down on his face ever so slightly. I was so, so close yet it wasn’t enough as he purposefully missed the spot inside me with his fingers and I whined in frustration only to whimper as he withdrew his fingers when he deemed me ready. I watched his reflection as he wiped away the excess juice on his face, coating the condom covered dick with my juices to lube it up ever so slightly when I felt just as I saw him put his hands on my hips. He pulled me back a little so that I arched my back, I was quivering as I felt the blunt head pressing ever so slightly against my entrance before he slipped inside with just a little resistant until he bottomed out.

 

He was talking to me in Chinese, his clean hand moving my hair out of the way so he could mouth the words into my neck and make marks on my neck every now and then. I breathed through my nose, jumping and with a moan, I clenched around his hard length as his other hand cupped one of my breasts. He played with the breast, massaging it and playing with the nipple ever so often that my legs shook a little since I was pretty sensitive to the simplest of touches. He bit down on my neck when I clenched which had me gasping because of the pleasurable pain and I tried rocking up then down on the length to see if I was ready. It was ever so slightly giving me a twinge of comfort but nothing that wouldn’t disappear once we got into a rhythm so I nodded to Tao in the reflection as he released my neck and tried a shallow thrust that became a real one, a second one and so on.

 

“Look at you, look at us, fuck you look gorgeous like this! Fuck sweetheart, you’re so wet for my cock that you’re practically dripping.” The sound of our skin slapping against one another was almost as filthy as the word pouring out of Tao’s mouth. I met every thrust as I keened from it, feeling myself clench down ever harder as his thrusts ended up pushing me up against the cold window which felt sinfully good against my hot, trembling body. I turned my head to the side in order to breath only to have it stolen away from me with Tao’s exploring tongue and I screamed as he not only separated my legs even further apart but also made one of his hands slip down between my body and the glass in order to keep a constant, rubbing pressure on my clit.

“CLOSE! S-S-SO CLOSE!” I warned him as he thrust even faster, harder the hand on my hip gripping it hard enough to bruise as he growled. “THERE! RIG-FUCK!” He had finally found my spot, abusing it and I felt the white, hot knot in my lower tummy grow tighter and tighter.

“F-Fuck sweetheart, look at you, look at us! The whole world is seeing you beg for my cock, seeing you weeping for it and your cunt milking it so, so fucking good.” He said, the hand on my hip going up to grip my hair in a firm but not really hurtful grip to pull my head back so I was forced to look at our reflection. We were sweaty from the extortion, his muscles taut as he loved me hard and face set in a ferocious snarl which had me mewling and clenching even harder on him as I begun to beg for the sweet, sweet release. “That’s it! Good girl, come on, come for me!” He told me, licking up then biting down on my jugular as I began to cry from being so close but somehow unable to come.

“I-I-I can’t, I-I can’t, h-h-help!” I begged, not knowing what was missing but wanted it all the same.

“Fuck baby, okay I got you.” Tao said soothingly, releasing my hair and getting out of me.

“No! No! What are you- Why?” I cried, I sobbed at having to stop but soon enough he was turning me around and with his capable hands under my thighs he made me jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

 

He entered me as quickly he could, continuing with the brutal pace he had earlier and one of his hands returning to stimulating my clit and the buildup were quick to reach the same level as earlier. This time, however, he had access to my breasts and immediately took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard along with biting at it. That was it, within a few thrusts my hands clung to his hair, tugged on it in near painful grip as I finally tipped over the edge and screamed in ecstasy. I clenched down so hard that he followed after me after a few thrusts, my heat milking his weeping cock and continued to thrust into me through his orgasm which caused me to have a follow-up orgasm and my eyes rolled back into my head.

 

When we were both too sensitive to continue he slipped out of me, twin cries sounding in the otherwise quiet lodge apart from the crackling fireplace and he went down on his knees with me placed in his lap. His head rested against my heaving chest and I dopey smiled  to myself as I remembered Lisa wondering earlier today how Tao was in bed seeing as he was a crybaby and metrosexual down to his core and all I could think of in this moment to describe him I would say he was an enigma and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just wanted to know what ya'll think so far? :) 
> 
> Which is your favorite chapter so far?
> 
> So please leave a comment and a kudos as I would appreciate it very much and it makes me even more motivated to update each day <3


	5. All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé get’s more than just a kiss underneath the mistletoe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Domestic AU, Baekhyun is an actor in this one shot, I don't know why but I love the idea of Rosé dressed up as a mouse so there we go xD, Pregnant AU, Oral sex  
> Warning: No warning :)

☃

 

 

I sighed contently as I had woke up fully but had no intention to move out of the comfortable embrace and the sheets were down by our waists making me feel perfectly warm without drowning in sweat. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, pleasantly surprised to see that it was just a bit past half-past eight seeing as I hated to wake up later than nine because I felt that I had missed too many hours of the day and especially today seeing as it was Christmas day.

 

 

I listened, it was faint seeing as Baekhyun and I had scored the attic-turned-penthouse of my parents' house but I could make out the familiar sound of Christmas music as mom was probably already up to prepare some things for the Christmas BBQ. It had been a few Christmases since I last experienced an Australian Christmas since my family had loved to travel back home to South Korea to celebrate with my dad’s family and Baekhyun’s but this year we had decided to celebrate Christmas at my parents in Australia, my siblings, and their families would also be here.

 

 

It had been fun to show Baekhyun how Australian’s celebrated Christmas as we had no sun and we had a BBQ instead. It was a big contrast to the wintery Christmas he had always celebrated back in South Korea but he had told me he liked it so far and wouldn’t mind doing this again which made me feel very happy. Remembering I looked down to our entwined hands which were resting on my baby bump, thinking of how I would bring up celebrating baby B’s – we didn’t want to know the gender but we had both agreed its name would begin with a B so we referred our unborn child as B – first Christmas in Australia.

 

 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” I whispered to the five-month bump, pressing a kiss to my free hand then patting the kiss into the baby bump.

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen…” I jumped in surprise as Baekhyun then proceeded to press a kiss to my shoulder. “Merry Christmas, mouse.”

“Merry Christmas, puppy.” I returned the sentiment, turning my head in order to kiss him but instead ended up pecking his nose.

 

 

We had met at Heechul’s Halloween party three years ago, he had dressed up as a beagle along with Chanyeol and Chen whereas I had dressed up as ballerina mouse. We had started out as friends, the nickname mouse and puppy having stuck with us ever since and it was our thing.

 

 

As I moved to lie on my back I hissed through my teeth as my back protested, Baekhyun helped me roll over to my back and cooed soothingly as I sucked in a breath until the aching wave of pain passed. I had been having back pains for a good while know, Baekhyun never complained about having to massage my back for me as he loved to pamper me just as much as he loved to pamper himself which said a lot seeing as my metrosexual husband idea of a relaxing day was lying in the tub with a bath bomb while wearing a facial mask, drinking some wine and listening to a drama CD’s for that manga he loved so much.

 

 

“Do you need anything?” He asked, his wedding ring giving me a sun cat as he rubbed my tummy with a soft smile.

“You’re the best husband ever.” He grinned that boxy grin of his at that, chest puffing out in pride and I pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “Can you please go and get me a painkiller and a glass of water? If I take it now and then shower I should be good for the morning and noon I think.” He pecked my forehead and before he left the bed to retrieve the things I had asked for.

 

 

While he was gone I patted my belly, softly singing “All I want for Christmas is you” while I waited as I felt the Christmas spirit enchanting me. I looked at Baekhyun when I saw him in the doorway in the corner of my way, both his hands behind his back as got onto the bed while smirking down at me mischievously and I immediately turned suspicious.

 

 

“Before you do whatever you’ve cooked up in that brilliant mind of yours, let me remind you I am five months pregnant and Baekbeom threatened to kick your ass if you ever do something to disturb his niece while in my tummy.” I said cautiously.

“Geez, you make it sound as if I were about to propose going bungee jumping or something.” He chuckled and I gave him a firm mouthed no as he looked as if he was about to ask just that. “You’re right, let’s wait until B has been born.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Wifey~” He cooed, getting my attention and my eyes widened in delight as he held up a mistletoe over us. “You know what this means. Pucker up, mouse.” He leaned down, I met him half-way and we smiled into the kiss. When we broke it he hovered the mistletoe over my forehead before kissing the spot beneath it making me giggle as everywhere he hovered the mistletoe – my cheeks, nose, collarbone, breast, belly – he smooched the spot underneath it. I gasped as he went lower, bringing the sheets with him so that my legs were bare to the world and he kissed my knee. The tickling sensation of surprise made me move and I groaned at the pain in my back.

“While this is swe-ah-t and all, I would li-ah-ke that pain med ri-ah-ght about now.” I said, breaking off into gasps as he peppered kisses along my thigh.

“Didn’t get any.” He said with a boxy grin and instead of smiling at him I glared at him.

“Baek!?” I exclaimed irritably, glaring when he sent me that smirk again.

“You know, I read a very interesting article yesterday where scientists had discovered that pregnant women who couldn’t take anesthesia or epidural would bring themselves or have their partners brought them to orgasm. It’s a very natural pain medication and I want to put it to test.” As he had been talking he had pushed up my sleeping t-shirt then took off my panties, throwing them over his shoulder before holding the mistletoe over my pussy. “I’m going to make you come to town with a ho, ho, hoooo~” Even if the words were very corny and cringe, the way he said it with his honey voice I realized for the hundredth time just why my husband was a very successful actor. Then all my thoughts about women and men alike fawning themselves over my husband disappeared as he put away the mistletoe in order to separate my legs further and dragged his tongue over my outer lips.

“O-Oh!” I gasped, hands leaving my tummy to grab the sheets and I trembled from the sparks that watched over me as he kept lapping at my cunt.

 

 

Delving further and further inside to twirl around my clit in order to make it peak then proceeded to suck on it hard. I whimpered into my pillow as he teased my pearl, again and again, and again until my lungs felt as if they got smaller and smaller as the pleasure made my body go numb and I forgot to breathe. I felt myself grow very wet and I mewled when he noticed and begun to lap the beginning of my juices up with groans of delight. He ate me out like a man possessed, his tongue stroking over the soft flesh before probing my hole which had me tensing up before relaxing again as I throw my head back to moan. It felt so, so good to have his wet but skilled organ inside of my eat finding the sensitive spots on my wall and I all but whimpered as he released one of my thighs to firmly rub my clit.

 

 

“B-B-Baek!” I moaned, feeling how I reached higher and higher but only when he switched so that he fingering me while he sucked on my clit did my volume go up as I felt my body growing taut and I arched like a bow as with one last flick of his tongue and the curl of his fingers did I come with a wail.

 

 

My body spasmed, trembled from the strength of the orgasm and I whimpered from oversensitivity as he lapped up all of my juice until I was clean. He looked obscenely good as he got up on his knees, wiping away the excess juice of his chin and lapped up the last from his lips. Keeping eye contact with me he sucked in his own fingers that had been in my heat, my pussy throbbing in want despite the fact I felt spent from that one orgasm and blinked away the haze from my eyes as I begun to return from the high. When he was done he smiled at me fondly, brushing the hair away from my damp face and moved to lie beside me with an arm perched up to rest his head on his hand while the other hand rested on my belly. My hands which had clenched the sheets rested on his clothed chest, then moved down his lightly muscular arms then up again to gently card my fingers through the hair on his nape. Knowing what I wanted he leaned down to kiss me, I didn’t mind tasting myself on him and even licked into his mouth to keep the kiss longer as we made out slowly for a while before breaking the kiss. He pecked my nose when we parted before resting his forehead against mine, his beautiful droopy eyes looking into my own warmly.

 

 

“Feeling better, mouse?” He asked, rubbing my belly with his free hand as I tried a movement and much to my surprise it didn’t hurt nearly as much as earlier. Seeing my surprised look he got one of his own. “Really? I thought it wouldn’t work!” He exclaimed in wonder and I gave him a quizzical smile.

“Then why did you do it if you weren’t sure it would work?” I asked and felt my heart bust with emotions as he nuzzled my nose in an Eskimo kiss while he answered.

“Because I love you and love to make you feel good.” He said sincerely, kissing me deeply when he finished.

“I love you too.” I said once our lips parted again and were about to offer that I could return the favor we both tensed in surprise as something bumped against Baekhyun’s hand. As B kicked Baekhyun’s hand on my belly. We both stared at each other in shock then at my tummy. “Was that?” I trailed off as his hand was very still on my tummy.

“I don’t- Whoa! DID YOU SEE THAT!” He exclaimed in shock as B sent another kick at his hand again and again and he began laughing and cheering. “B is kicking my hand!”

“Oh god!” I felt so happy that I cried at the sight and the tickling feeling of baby B kicking, it felt even greater than every pregnancy book had tried to describe and I cried in joy at the fluttery feeling as B kicked and moved a bit in my tummy to kick at another spot which we could see on my bare belly. “I’m so happy.” I cried with laughter, smiling into the kiss Baekhyun gave me before he went down to press kisses on my belly only to laugh brightly when baby B managed to kick his mouth. “Looks like someone wanted daddy’s kisses as well.”

“Or she’s been listened earlier and is kicking at me out of annoyance.” He joked.

“Hmm, you’re right it must be that.” I said seriously only to shriek with laughter as he blew a revenge raspberry to the belly and begun tickling me in retaliation.

 

 

Having Baekhyun tickling me only to stop once baby B kicked again and kissing the spot softly, completely enchanted with her kicks. My wish from last year had come true as Baekhyun had married me and I had gotten pregnant and later on as we opened Christmas presents and Baekhyun got so happy with all the baby clothes we received I realized I had all I wanted for Christmas.

 

 

☃


	6. Rocking around the Christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé rocks the night away with her hybrid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Cat hybrid AU, Christmas Tree Decorating AU  
> Warning: He bites her in the shoulder.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

”Rocking around the Christmas tree~” I sang along as I decorated the Christmas tree and after putting up a dangling Santa Clause I stepped back to observe the tree for a moment to see if it was evenly distributed with decorations.

“We could be rocking in the bed if you weren’t so adamant about decorating the tree.” Jongdae commented from where he was lounging on the couch, cat bathing himself with his hand as his tail swished contently from side to side.

“Hey, I just want to be finished with as much as I can before your heat fully hits.” I defended my reasoning and smiled as I deemed the tree finished and put a lightbox on the heavy one since it still contained e.g. an old, broken Christmas tree foot. Then I bent down and with a groan I managed to pick them both up, topping just slightly to the side before trying to make my way to our closet in the hallway of our apartment. “By the way, how are you feeling? Need anything?” I asked while trying to look ahead from the side of the two big boxes which was blocking my view.

“I need you naked on the bed.” He replied bluntly, I spared him a look to see that he had grown a tent in his sweatpants as the heat had fully begun and he was lucky I was carrying the boxes or I would’ve thrown one of his stuffed toys at him because heat or not heat, he could’ve said it much nicer.

“And I need you to get better manners.” I called out to him and sighed in relief as it seemed I had reached the closet.

 

I put them down carefully, stretching my back until it gave out a satisfying crack. When I heard the drawn-out meow I hurried to the living room where he was already naked, stroking his cock and at first I just stood there watching him before I begun to undress until I was just as naked as him – and oh, so glad that the blinds were over the windows. I walked over to where he sat and sat down in his lap which had him stop stroking his beautifully curved cock, he was slightly panting already and his eyes looked dazed behind his sandy-blonde bangs. My hands got into his hair, stroking the sensitive cat ears and smiled at the purr he gave out at the action.

 

His hands went up to cup my breasts, circling my nipples which sent sparks of pleasure to my core and I ground down on his cock making us both groan at the sensation. I rubbed my pussy slowly but firmly up and down his dick, I quivered as I grew wetter for every stroke. I leaned down to kiss him, he swallowed my moan as his head rubbed just in the right away against my clit. We exchanged kiss after kiss until the heat took over him even more and he growled. Before I knew it he had picked me up by my thighs, carrying mine to our bedroom where he laid me down on the bed and gazed down at me for a moment, taking in the sight of my trembling, heaving body.

 

“This time I think it will be for the best if you are on your fours, baby.” He explained, I got up and before I turned over I pulled him in for a soft kiss which made us both smile. I positioned myself on my forearms and knees then let him adjust the width between my legs and arched my back some more. “So gorgeous.” He rubbed his hands over my ass cheeks, squeezing as his tail stroked my back which made me shiver from the tickling sensation.

“I… I fingered myself earlier so you should be able to get inside of me immediately.” I blurted out, glad that he couldn’t see my burning face because of this position.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked as his mushroom head brushed against my entrance.

“Saved a country in your past life?” I offered, proud that I got him to laugh but the laughter disappeared as he grabbed hold of my hips to keep me steady as he got inside me inch for inch. “I must’ve saved a country to deserve you...” I said in one single breath and hummed in delight as he bottomed out.

“Thanks for the compliment.” He chuckled throatily, leaning over my back to kiss along my shoulder as he let me adjust for a moment. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” I returned the sentiment and clawed at the sheets as he began to move. “Oh god!”

“Glad to know you think I’m otherworldly.” He joked but I could hear how smug he was about the fact he had turned me into a blubbering mess as he pistoned into me and aimed for my sweet spot.

“Harder!”  Was my only response as I made a note to get him back for the humor later on.

 

He set a merciless pace that I tried to keep up with, clawed hands gripped my thighs to help me sink back on him to match his pace and I cried out as his tail teased my breasts. The stimulant, the tail that swished down to stimulate my clit everything was too much but not enough. Our sweaty bodies rubbing against one another, his rumbling chest against my arching back and our mouths colliding as we tried to kiss but ended up panting into one another’s mouth and I came with a strangled cry all of a sudden. My ears were ringing, body seemingly cramping because of the shocks of my orgasm and it got even stronger as Jongdae but down on my shoulder as he came too from having been clenched so hard around his weeping length.

 

He collapsed to the bed, both too tired to move or even speak for a long while as our bodies thrummed with the aftershocks and Jongdae used the last of his strength to turn us so that we were spooning with him still inside of me. I forced my arms to work as I weaved his arms around me and curled back into him with a quiet whimper as his erection slipped out but I paid it little to no mind as he licked at the bite mark he had put on my with his feline fangs.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked once he finished licking to make it heal but leave the scars of the bite mark behind.

“Not really, felt good.”  I mumbled, feeling sleepy and I knew I needed to take advantage of the sleep as the heat had only begun for my cat hybrid.

“Shit, we really did rock the night away.” Jongdae mumbled as he must’ve seen the clock and I could just imagine his look of disbelief as I began laughing at his poor choice of words but he followed with me and well asleep with smiles on our faces.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A star has returned to the skies today and he'll be missed, Jonghyun was my bias, he was many people's friend, he was someone's brother and someone's son and so on. He meant a lot to many people and I hope our love reaches him in the skies and that he will be able to rest in peace knowing he left behind amazing songs and fond memories.


	7. The most wonderful time of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin helps Rosé reach a new high note ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Werewolf, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Jongin is an Alpha, Rosé is a human, Jongin is Santa ;)  
> Warning: None.

☃

 

The door creaked open, waking me from my light slumber and I sat up in bed waiting for the intruder to make it known. Through the curtains around my bed I saw a shadow in the dimly lit bedroom from the lit lanterns, it walked to the empty side of my bed and before he could even say a word I knew it was Jongin which made me calm down. I laid back down in bed, waiting for him – I watched him undress slowly, making sure to stretch his body. I could only imagine how the journey of having to carry the big bag of toys to deliver them to all the children of the pack all night dressed in a Santa Clause costume must’ve affected his back.  Every year one of the adults were chosen to be Santa who would go down the chimney’s – or teleported inside, whichever was more convenient – and deliver the Christmas packages in true Santa style and this year Jongin had been chosen even though he had just returned from a journey to the Bangtan Sonyadan pack to make a peace treaty. He had been grumpy about it first but gave in pretty quickly as he loved children and liked to make them happy, even if he had to give up a night’s sleep for it.

 

 

Jongin hissed as he stretched his back, I frowned in worry, knowing what I wanted to do for my lover when he blew out the lanterns before pulling back the curtain on his side of the bed. He didn’t even look surprised to find me awake; with his heightened werewolf senses he knew I was awake the minute he stepped inside the door. He smirked, eyes glinting in the moonlight – he was as bare as the day he was born, it was how he liked to sleep if he felt safe at a place and wasn’t out on one of the many journeys behind as well as ahead of him for the sake of the pack.

 

 

My frown stayed as he got into bed, moving with a hiss before he finally lay on his stomach with his head turned towards me. He looked as if he was about to say something but wordlessly I straddled the back of his thighs, he gasped feeling my nightdress brush against his skin but soon he groaned in pleasure as I massaged his back – trying my best to work out his kinks.

 

 

“What have I done to deserve this? Is it my good looks? My wit? Or am I simply so irresistible you can’t help but put your hands on me, love?” I rolled my eyes at his arrogant act, pressing a bit harder on purpose to hear him yelp in pain which made me smile a little.

“How about you let me take care of my tired, hardworking lover in silence?” I suggested, moving from the lower back up his spine to the space between his shoulder blades – using my thumbs to work out the big kink that resided there.

“Ah, might be hard but I’ll do my best.” He groaned, taunt body growing limp as the pressure from the kinks disappeared with my demonstrations. “But that’s not the only thing that is hard little red riding hood, will you massage it as well?” I blushed at the smirk he sported, eyeing me from the corner of his eye. I couldn’t help but grow wet from the moans that slipped out of his mouth not to mention the friction I got every time I moved to massage him. I bit my lip, ignoring his question and continued my massage on his back until I was done. Jongin looked really peaceful as I brushed the hair out of his closed eyes before bending down to press a kiss against his shoulder then I was suddenly on my back with Jongin hovering above me with a feral grin. “My turn?” He said in a low voice, I blinked then I rolled my eyes as the blush crept up on my cheeks again.

“Who can’t keep his hands to himself now?” Jongin only shrugged at my question, dragging of my panties but left my nightdress on for now. His breath hit my core making me squirm just before he started to lick it, drawing it with spit from my hole to the clit making it harden. “Jongin~” I moaned, holding a hand over my mouth to silence myself as I always found it embarrassing when our friends would joke about us having a good night last night all from being pleasured by my lover’s talented mouth.

“Oh goddess, what I’ve missed your sighs of pleasure, love.” Jongin said before he took my clit into his mouth, sucking hard making my back arch off the bed and I had to put both my hands over my mouth to keep the mewl from echoing around the room. His tongue swirled around the clit, playing with it before he went down and begun to lick my hole alongside two fingers which made me arch my back off of the bed.

“JONGIN!” I moaned loudly behind my hands, trying not to grind into his mouth but I couldn’t help it. His talented, wet tongue inside of me was just so magical. He slurped at the excess juices, moaning which sent vibrations to my very core and he tongued all the right spots turning me into a moaning mess. It had been so long that I couldn’t last for long,

 

 

I felt myself throbbing more and intended to warn him when he pushed a third finger inside of me in one swift moment. The pleasurable scream that tore its way from my throat couldn’t be stopped, it was loud and one of my hands found his hair. I gripped it, not sure if I wanted to pull his sinful mouth away or down on my vagina. My thighs trembled from the sensation of his fingers working me open, scissoring and stretching me for what was to come. By the time his fourth finger was in my hole he had found the spot which sent lightning down my spine from the raw pleasure, making me faint when he continued to hit it and he had started to suck on my clit again. The sounds of his gurgling moans, the skin slapping against skin as his fingers moved were by no means innocent. I felt like crying, it was so hard to hold back my release – it was like I was a mere teenage girl again but the wait was worth it. It was worth waiting for Jongin’s return, not only because of the pleasure we shared as lovers but he was my mate – my life partner who I loved more than anything just as much as he loved me.

 

 

When Jongin released clit with a pop, taking out his fingers in the process which made me clench around nothing the tenderness in his eyes told me he was thinking the same thoughts as me more or less. When he moved forward as if to kiss me he winced, with a hiss he held a hand at his back and I knew that the kneeling position he’d  had while making me ready had just ruined the work I did on his back. He made a move once more but he stopped himself and I quickly thought of a way to make love to him that wouldn’t put strain on his bad back as the werewolf healing wouldn’t kick in fast enough this time because he was still recovering from the wolfsbane poison dart he had gotten on his way to Bangtan Sonyadan from an enemy pack off of both packs that they had dealt with before re-signing the peace treaty.

 

 

Putting my hands on his shoulders I carefully pushed him back, he eyed me confused for a moment which made me smile. I helped him onto his back with his head resting on our pillows. Then it seemed to click on his brain about what I was about to do, biting his lips as his eyes darkened at the sight of me straddling his waist and pulling off my nightdress in one swift moment. Grinning I took hold of his rock hard manhood, putting it just underneath my entrance and when the head was in I put both of my hands on Jongin’s chest as I pressed down in a deliciously, slow motion.

 

 

My mouth dropped open at the sensation of being filled, how deep he was in me and nudged my sweet spot in just the right away immediately. Jongin put his hands on my hips, his abdomen with lean muscles grew taut as I dragged my nails from his pectorals to his stomach. I didn’t wait any longer to get accustomed to him, instead, I put my hands back on his pectorals before slowly but surely starting to lift my hips so that only his head was inside of me before I pushed right back down repeatedly. It burned, it hurt but the growing pleasure only increased making my mind only focus on the chase of pleasure. Jongin’s fingers dug into my hips, he tried to thrust right back into me but he was in no position to do so with his bad back – he would need to meet Yixing tomorrow. I whined, bending down to kiss him as I rolled my hips to keep growing closer to our peak while his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

 

His hands traveled up my hips, up my sides until he found my nipples which he tweaked – it caused me to break the kiss to snap myself back up into a sitting position as I mewled. Jongin growled then, ignoring the pain in his back he sat up too and maneuvered himself onto his knees so he could thrust into my heat. I felt his knot growing and growing until he finally managed to get it inside of me. I broke into garbles, tears springing to my eyes as he hit my sweet spot head-on with every thrust and I felt so, so full with his knot throbbing inside of me which also indicated he was close to his own release. Jongin took hold of my hair, pulling my head back as he left love marks on my pale throat. I felt so close, my vision starting to black out and I held Jongin close to me as I met his every thrust with desperate whines for more. I burned with need, using the moment he released my hair to stroke my back to cradle his head in my hands and bring him into a messy kiss. Every hit on my pleasure spot along with thick knot was just too much, I tried to hold off but-

 

 

“JONGIN!” I broke off into a scream as I clenched down on his alpha dick from my orgasm. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids, body shaking from the powerful orgasm and the oversensitivity which had me releasing tears as Jongin chased his own peak. It only took him a few thrusts within my clenching heat before he spilled inside of me and his knot locked into place, groaning my name as he did so and I swore that his orgasm had me seeing thunder from the effects. Jongin lazily pleased kisses on my abused nipples, as if silently apologizing for tweaking them too hard. “That… Was amazing…” I panted out, smiling lazily as Jongin shook with silent, exhausted laughter. We smelled of sweat, sex and stayed connected thanks to his knot, I loved it.

“Fuck my back…” He cursed as he lied down slowly, wincing the whole time and I went down with him seeing as we would be stuck together for a while now because of the knot.

“Hence… Why…” I licked my lips, trying to get saliva back in my mouth so I could speak. “I tried another position which would… Not harm your back…” I huffed out, trying to catch my breath, which he also tried to judging by the huffs of breath against my head.

“How could I resist when my lover is so irresistible? So-” He tipped my head up to nibble on my lip and pulled on it a little before releasing it as I released a tired moan. “Delectable.” Too tired to argue I snuggled into his chest, feeling close to fainting from the exhaustion. “I’m the one who has traveled far and fought with a bad back but still made love to you, shouldn’t I be the tired one?” He asked with his usual arrogant tone and I slapped his bicep weekly.

“Be quiet you and let us sleep…” I demanded in my best stern tone, which was close to useless seeing as my voice breathless and squeaky from all my screaming.

“As you wish love, see you in my dreams.” I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids as he chuckled tiredly at his cheesy comment.

“Likewise…” I replied just as the dark spots grew bigger before my eyes and I succumbed to the best sleep I’ve had in a long time ever since Jongin left.

 

But he was back for a few days and I were going to treasure them before the next time he had to leave on pack business. I was vaguely aware that just before I completely lost my consciousness that I prayed that the man in my arms would stay safe through thick and thin. To have him always come back to my embrace so that I could him and love him until the end of time.

 

 

☃


	8. Do you want to build a snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé get’s to build up more than just a Snowman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Dragon Au, Rosé is a Dragon Maiden, Minseok is an ice dragon  
> Warning: None.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

I huffed and puffed as it was too warm under the sheets, I hated to sleep when it was too warm. Back when I lived in the human society I always slept with my radiator turned off, even during the winters as I was naturally very warm. Then I had discovered I was a Dragon Maiden and were pulled into the hidden-within-our-own world of dragons, witches, and many other supernaturals beings. If someone back then had told me that I would fall in love with my arranged ice dragon fiancé and that I would find comfort in his cold embrace I might’ve laughed and waved it away as nonsense.

 

 

But now, with my body searching for my dragon’s cold one I was glad it is actually what happened but also frustrated because no matter how much I moved back I didn’t come in contact with Minseok and my sleepy, irritated whine turned into a surprised squeak as the bed disappeared from underneath me and I toppled down unto the hard stone floor. I lifted up my head with a groan and then I tried to sit up on my knees even though my limbs were protesting from the sudden wakeup call. It took me three times before I was able to sit up, clutching my head with one hand and bleary-eyed I looked around the room with no sight of my dragon which made me scowl – though Minseok always told me it reminded him of a pouting mouse so he never felt intimidated with my scowls, on the contrary, he found them cute and would just roll his eyes at me.

 

 

With a sigh, I patted around for my phone at the bedside table and winced at the bright light momentarily before I managed to make out that it was, in fact, five in the morning. I fought the urge to groan as I could’ve slept for 1 and half hours more until I usually got up but having fallen down the bed I was become more awake by the second and I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep once more, being the kind of person that once one had woken up wouldn’t fall back asleep nor could nap and would only fall asleep until tonight.

 

 

Today was also the day where I was going to take my pupils on a little field trip to the forest, which means they’ll be hyperactive and I just know that Jisung will take this opportunity to come up with some kind of trouble along with Jeno and Chenle.

 

 

“… Stupid, dumb icicle dragon…” I cursed my husband and reluctantly got up to get a head start on my day and figured I should just make use of the extra 1 and a half hour.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

“Park seonsaeng-nim! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” I looked away from Krystal’s first attempt at making a snowman only to see Jisung, Jeno, and Chenle coming right towards us on one of the big sleighs. I quickly gathered up the four-year-old girl into my arms and quickly moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

“J-J-JONGIN!?” I screamed, pointing in the direction the laughing boys disappeared to once Jongin looked up from where he had been teaching some of the kids on how to make snow angels. The minute he saw the boys on the sleigh he saluted me and shifted into his black dragon form in order to chase after them.

 

 

I sighed once he was set on getting the boys back to the hill they were supposed to sleigh on which weren’t too high and to the side of us so no one would crash into anyone but clearly, I suspected, the three young boys had gone up the steeper hill which also leads straight to us. I knew something like this would happen; they were very creative and sneaky when they wanted to. As I looked over to the hill, which Chanyeol was supervising, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his arms hanging limply at his sides as he stared with a slack-jawed towards the direction the boys had disappeared to while the children that had sleighed on the safe hill chattered in amazement of what they had seen and Sehun facepalming at his husband.

 

 

“Down, make more snowman!” Krystal demanded and I relented, carefully setting her back down and she hobbled over to her snowman – which was currently just a pile of snow as she didn’t quite listen when I told her you made them with big balls of snow. But she had fun so I figured that it could wait until she was older.

 

 

While she was focused on her snowman I turned around on my spot to see all the posts; Chanyeol had recovered from his shock and were supervising the children who cheered with glee as they went down the children-approved hill alongside Sehun who joined in with the children. Further away on a frozen lake Lisa and Lu were teaching some children how to ice skate which seemed to be going pretty well. Turning around on my spot I saw Jongdae managing the kids who had wanted to learn how to make snow angels and snowball lanterns while Jongin was after the Trio Trouble as we had nicknamed them. Yifan and Yixing were with me, the former teaching the children how to make snowmen like me while the latter was a great distance away but still within eyesight and engaged the children in a snowball fight – which he was currently losing. I smiled to myself, happy that the outdoor activities were successful and in my head I patted my back.

 

 

Before I had been dragged into the world of the supernatural I had been well on my way to becoming a middle school teacher, I was happy to find out once I got to the Exo clan of dragons that they had a school for the children of the clan where they taught important things such as hunting, control of one’s power, how to fly once their wings were big enough but with the additions of the new dragon maidens such as myself, Lisa, Sehun, Johnny and Yixing as well as Lu and Yifan who had been here two years before our arrival we also taught the children and adults alike about the current human world so that when they visited the human world they would know the social norms etc.

 

 

It had been going pretty well, with my education in how to do things in a pedagogical way and teaching it to the other teachers including Jongin and Chanyeol we were successful and I felt very accomplished with the pupils' growth in knowledge. The chief of the clan, Junmyun were very happy with the results and even Minseok who was a dragon of not many words had told me he was proud of me which made me grow quite a bit with the rare but oh-so-sincere praise. With him and my friends helping me acclimate to the clan and having the job as the Principal of our little school, considering I was the only one with a teaching license, I felt right at home and couldn’t imagine having lived any other life than I did now with Minseok.

 

 

But as I looked at the clan’s children I absentmindedly put a hand on my thin stomach, feeling empty and envious as I watched Lisa with her 4-month big belly skating gracefully across the ice. With the previous battle against the enemy clan, Minseok and I never really got around to talking about having kids of our own, then the time when it was mating season most of us who had been university students had exams so we couldn’t really be with our dragons but now that things were currently peaceful and calm I had begun to think more and more about having children of my own.

 

 

Especially seeing as Christmas was just a few days away, which was also the reason that we had decided to have a winter activity day with our pupils before we went on a winter break for Christmas and New Year’s Eve. I had been buying Christmas gifts and treats with everyone, while Minseok had let himself be led around by me without any real care as they had never really celebrated Christmas in their previous clan before Junmyun decided that they should make their own clan and afterwards they only began celebrating Christmas because of the Dragon Maidens who came to the clan, Yifan, Johnny and I bringing with us traditions and family values of Christmas and Santa Claus. As he had been mildly interested in the human festivities in the mall I had looked at Lisa and the other parents in envy as they looked at cute children clothing with Christmas theme and toys.

 

 

Being a mom had always been my number one dream, being a teacher was only second-to being a mom and being around children made me ache for having one of my own even more. When Lisa told me she had gotten pregnant a few months prior I had felt just as elated as jealous off of her but… Every time I thought of bringing it up with Minseok something always got in the way, usually, Junmyun called from him or I was pulled into a meeting with the teachers about field days in the human world.

 

 

I broke out of my reverie as I saw the Trio Trouble return with pouts on their faces as Jongin dragged the sleigh after him, I gave him a subtle signal whether he needed me to talk to the boys but he waved it away with a smile and lead the boys over to Chanyeol and Sehun. I heard them apologizing for their stunt and all my thoughts about having children went to the back of my mind as Krystal asked me to look at her snowman.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

“Merry Christmas!” I said to the children in English, waving to them as they scattered off to their homes after a fun day in the snow.

 

 

I walked slowly through the village, smiling to myself as I hummed the tune of Santa Claus is coming to town and just enjoyed the sights of snowmen and ice sculptures in the village. Created by kids and adults alike, creating a winter wonderland and there were even sculptures on the rooftops which made me feel slightly giddy just at the sight of them. We may not have had electricity up in the mountains but we had gone all out on decorating our village, I might even say it was even more beautiful than how one did it down in the human world but I missed the nostalgia that came with putting up outside decorations back home in Australia and watching them light up our house in the dark of the night.

 

 

When I got inside of our house, I looked directly into our living room and smiled at the tree which had been decorated by me and Minseok with decorations we had picked out together. Since we had to forgo Christmas lights run on electricity we had gotten candles one could put in the tree and lit up. I bent down to take off my boots so that I could go inside and lit the tree when Minseok came out of our bedroom with two suitcases which had me pausing from taking off my boots.

 

 

“Don’t bother taking them off, we’re going away to a secret location.” I blinked thrice before standing up, wracking my mind through any decision to go away but finding none.

“We are? Where? Why?” I asked confused and moved out of the way when he walked up to the door in his navy robe with nothing underneath. This meant he was going to shift into his dragon form and we’d be flying somewhere.

“Yes, you’ll see and it’s a surprise.” He deadpanned and stood before me with a kittenish smirk on his face.

 

 

I was struck by his beauty once more as he was in his mid-way form which was also the default form for the dragons. In this form, he had a human body but white, icy looking scales that sparkled and gleamed in the reflection of lights which framed his eyes almost like a mask, ears formed like dragon wings peaked out from his unruly, messy dark hair and his glasses low on his nose. His horns were curved, looking like a pair of antlers made from white marble with sharp pointers and if he decided to headbutt someone in this form he could easily kill a man. He was the runt of his family, which caused him to have bad eyesight in his mid-way form and human form which is why he had glasses. He was also very short not that I minded and I liked teasing him about his height since it brought out his more playful nature – unlike the others who brought out his murderous nature, namely Chanyeol who was still sporting a bruise on his ass cheek after the kick Minseok gave him.

 

 

He put down the suitcases, his delicate piano hands with claws and scales across his knuckles were gentler than one would think. He used them now to pull me into his embrace, letting them rest on my lower back as he looked at me with blue eyes. I felt like a furnace in my warm but necessary winter clothing so I moaned in delight as his hands went under my jacket, sweater, tank top and felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment even as I sagged against him in the relief.

 

 

“You did not just hear that.” I ordered or tried to but it sounded more like a plead as he chuckled and nipped at my jaw with his sharp fangs.

“Cranky.” He commented with another nip as my arms went around his shoulders and I hugged him to me with our foreheads resting on each other – I shivered in the pleasure of his cold hands moving around some more.

“That’s what happens when you leave your wife all hot and bothered without any notice, speaking of which, where were you so early in the morning?” He snorted and gave me a feral grin which made me eye him warily.

“You know if anyone else heard that they might get the wrong idea.”

“They will? Why?” I asked puzzled.

“You usually use hot and bothered when it comes to being horny.”

“… Oh my god…” This time I full out whined in embarrassment and hid my face in his neck as he laughed quietly. “Now I know why Lisa and Chanyeol laughed at me earlier but refused to explain.” Minseok laughed even more and I pulled back to push him a bit away from me. “Yah, let me go if you’re going to laugh at me.”

“Never but then again you’ll have no choice to hold onto me once we leave so I’ll let you go for now but be sure to follow me,” He picked up the suitcases and walked past me to open the door with an elbow. “Horndog.” He taunted with a chuckle and the only reason he avoided my hit directed to his head was because of his dumb super senses.

“Asshole.” I mumbled under my breath but dutifully followed after him.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

I held onto the tufts of white hair as tightly as I could, glad I had purchased a helmet last time we went down to Seoul so that I could actually look at the scenery instead of keeping my eyes shut because of the icy wind. The scenery was breathtaking as he flew me over the winter woods and the snow-covered mountains. It was dark, the stars and the full moon making the snow twinkle in their blue light. But despite nature’s beauty, I wondered where Minseok was taking me as I didn’t recognize the route from the other times he would fly me places.

 

 

It was answered as he dipped down into a valley where a timber house stood, lit with warm, white glowing Christmas decorations and he landed a few meters away from it. He bent down to help me get down to the snow where I stood with an open mouth, staring at the house and not being able to take in the warm, Christmas beauty off of it. I put my hands to my mouth as I noticed the Christmas door wreath on the door with a Santa Clause sitting on it and twinkling with lights, red curtains with teddy bears and presents were visible from the windows and I leaned back into Minseok’s embrace once he weaved his arms around my waist.

 

 

“Do you like our house?” He asked a smirk on his handsome face and blue eyes looking as if they had stars in them because of the Christmas lights from the house.

“Our house? This beauty is ours!?” I looked at the house and him again when he nodded. “How!?” I let him make me walk as he took our suitcases and begun to walk as well.

“You know that little side project I told you I had but never said what it was.” My jaw dropped as he nodded to the house nonchalantly but I could tell he was feeling very prideful if going by that smirk of his. “Say hello to my little side project.”

“No, Kyungsoo is little, this is huge!” Minseok laughed at my exclamation and told me to be wary of the slipper stair.

“Now, wait here.” He said once we were standing in front of the door, unlocking the door with a key then walked inside with our suitcases. I looked inside from the doorway, my mouth forming an o from what I could see and only got distracted as a very naked Minseok – right, he shifted back into his midway-form earlier and didn’t bother to put on his robe – walked up to me and swept me up into his arms in a princess hold.

“Minseok!” I squealed, aghast at first before laughing as he smiled that real smile of his that he only ever showed me or the kids and proceeded to carry me into the house. Only then did I realize what he had done and felt like crying at the implication off of it.

“I always wanted to carry you home after we married but that house we live in was owned by someone else before and I wanted you to have a place which reminded you of your home back in Australia. So with the help of the other’s we built this house for us to escape to when we feel like it or for when I go into ruts.” He let me down on the ground, I could feel him watching me intently as I slipped out of my boots in order to walk around the house. “Johnny was of a lot of help, surprisingly.” It felt as if I had walked into an American Christmas movie set in an old house on the countryside, especially when I got into the living room and a magnificent tree stood with a chimney right next to it which was lit. The tree was bare but boxes of decorations stood beside it. “I thought you might’ve wanted to decorate it so I let it be.” I turned to look at him, seeing his eyes widen in shock at the tears running down my cheeks. “Y-Y-Yah.” Minseok didn’t like it when I cried, not because he found it annoying but because he found himself helpless and at lost on what to do.

“I love it.” I  said, trying not to sob but feeling that it was very close to losing that fight and I looked around before my eyes rested on him again. “You did all of this, for us?” He nodded warily, unsure of what to do but I answered it for him as I rushed into his embrace and held him tightly in my arms and let tears fall into his hair. “I love you so, so much!”

“I love you too.” He sighed in relief, hugging me back but I wasn’t having it as I felt desperate to make love to him, to christen our house and as such I pulled him with me over to the couch where I pushed him down onto it. “Rosé!?”

“I love you, god I love you so damn much.” I said as I pulled off all my clothing, for once foregoing the usual embarrassment I felt and got into his lap. “Take me. Make love to me.” I put my hands on his chest, admiring the scales that was on his shoulders and down his arms. The muscles bounced under my touch, I sighed as his big hands rested on my tips with the claws teasingly digging into my skin.

“Fuck, fuck, okay.” He agreed, making me smile before I swooped down to kiss him. As we kissed, teeth clashing and tongues making a mess as the desperation crept on both of us.

 

 

Warm hands stroking up a pair of cold, scaled arms and cold hands cupping and playing with breasts. I ground down on his shaft, Minseok swallowing my sounds of pleasure as he grew harder and I grew wet. Our hands, our bodies making the other year with want and need to be connected in the most primal and intense of ways. His rough skin, hard body molding itself into my smooth, soft one. Blue eyes meeting brown eyes as bodies trembled from the sensations of the hot rod being lubed up by my natural essence.

 

 

“Rosé.” I looked down at him, dragging out my grinding on his dick and enjoyed the feral growl he let out at my action. “Finger yourself, don’t want to hurt you with my claws.” I blushed down to my collarbones but did it, moaning at the momentary relief I got.

 

 

Despite the want to come, I ignored it in favor of making myself ready for his cock which was slightly bigger than an average man’s, naturally ribbed like those dildos Lisa had shown me for fun once. Just thinking of having the appendage inside of me, knotting me, I clenched down on my fingers making me tremble from the pleasure. I had to still for a moment to calm down before I added a finger, then another until four fingers were scissoring me and through half-lidded eyes I watched him gaze at me. I mewled as I accidentally rubbed against one of my sweet spots and nearly toppled over, he inhaled the air and his neck strained as he growled ferociously. Before I knew it he was sitting up with me still in my lap, hands palming my ass for a moment which juggled my fingers inside of me in a very good way.

 

 

“Ready?” He asked, giving a kitten lick to one of my nipples which had me keening but I nodded to his question. I withdrew my fingers and used the juice to lube up his dick – or I was going to until he gently took hold of my wrist making me look up at him confused. “I haven’t put on the condom yet, wait a minute while I-”

“Don’t want it.” I said before my brain knew it and he froze completely with his blue eyes strained to my eyes. I was nervous, yes but I didn’t look away as he looked at me as if I was glass and he sniffed the air to aid him in reading my emotions and probably listening to my heartbeat.

“You mean that you… That you want us to bareback and…” He trailed off, giving me the option to back out of the implication I had done but there was no need as I gave him a short but sweet kiss before answering.

“I want to try making a baby and…” I looked down shyly momentarily, biting my lower lip before I looked back into his stunning blue eyes. “Keep trying until I’m pregnant if… If that’s what you want too?” I asked, suddenly feeling a bit scared that maybe I’ve read the situations where Minseok had babysat our friend's children and looked as if he was more than ready to be a father.

“It is.” He said seriously, a clawed hand cupping my cheek and stroking my cheekbone as I leaned into it. “But are you really sure you want it? Want it with me?” His voice was carefully blank, the old insecurity sneaking back.

 

Minseok had never liked the notion of destiny forcing me into his arms from my perfectly normal life and sometimes expressed that he worried I was with him only because I suffered from some Stockholm syndrome – I will forever blame myself for wanting to watch Beauty and the Beast and Lisa teaching the dragons about the Stockholm syndrome discussion regarding the movie. I knew that he knew I loved him, that it was an excuse for how his parents and their horrible clan from before installing the fear of abandonment and low-self esteem and so I  hoped I portrayed as much sincerest I could when I replied;

 

 

“The only two times I’ve ever been as sure as something like this was the day I said I wanted to be your dragon maiden and the day I said I do at the altar.” I didn’t look away from his topaz blue eyes, giving him time to process and accept my words to heart. When he did there were tears glistening in his eyes, looking like tiny stars and I kissed them away as they fell down his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said and after a moment he guided his cock inside of me. I tensed initially but relaxed just as fast and sank down on him until he reached the hilt.

 

 

He kept crying out of joy, silent tears and it made me cry too as I rode him slowly, sensually and he kissed me at the same pace while our tears ran down. We said nothing as we let our bodies do the talking, hands cradling and caressing one another. Hips meeting hips in a matched tandem. Mouths moving against each other, tongues entangling each other as our bodies worked towards the crescendo together and both with hearts filled with hopes of hearing the pitter patter of a baby’s steps on the floor in the future.

 

 

When we came it was stronger than we had ever experienced, holding each other as he locked into me, kind of like a knot to keep the come inside of me in order to increase the chances of me getting pregnant. I hadn’t screamed but my mouth hung open just as if it had done so, I trembled in his secure embrace and when we opened our eyes as the fireworks behind our eyelids wore off he made a rumbling sound akin to purring before he met me half-way for a sweet, long kiss.

 

 

My lips followed his as he lied back on the couch, me sprawling on top of him and when we did part we admired the way the fire made our skin look and with a look of equal wonder our hands traveled to my tummy, sharing hopeful smiles he let me tuck my head in under his chin and I felt him kiss the top of my head while his hand stroked down my back and I fell asleep feeling perfectly content.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Santa baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé’s being a very good girl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Domestic AU, Whip cream fun, Light BDSM  
> Warning: Kyungsoo will be tied up.

☃

 

 

”Merry Christmas.” I said once Kyungsoo woke up from his deep slumber, he smiled sleepily and moved as if to put his arms around but were stopped thanks to the red, satin keeping his wrists tied and attached to the headboard. He came a bit more aware, looking at the bounds then at me with his owl eyes even bigger than usual as I blushed under the gaze. “Y-You said you wanted to try this and I know how stressful work has been for you later so I… I thought that by doing this and playing with food it might help you de-stress.”

“Food?” I nodded my head to the tray beside me, there were whipped cream and chocolate covered banana pieces in two separate bowls on the tray. He moved his gaze back to me, his expressive eyes taking in the sight of me in a Christmas red baby doll trimmed with white faux fur and I shivered as the eyes darkened with lust. “Proceed.”

“Bossy.” I muttered but put my hands on his chest as leverage for when I kissed him, not caring about the morning breath. “Tell me if you don’t like something, are the binds too tight? I can loosen them-”

“I wish I could kiss you silent right about now.” I tilted my head down at him. “You’re rambling, sweetheart.” I ooh:ed and with an embarrassed smile, I eased back so I sat properly on my knees between his legs. “They aren’t too tight and I will tell you if I don’t like something, don’t worry.” He smiled at me to ease my nerves, it worked and as such, I took the bowl of whip cream and twirled up a small amount on my finger. Keeping eye contact with him I put the finger to my lips, closing my eyes at the sweet, fluffy cream and sucked on it with a moan. “Damn Roseanne…” He cussed, eyes intent on me as I opened my own and couldn’t help the relieved smile as I seemed to do pretty great so far.

 

 

I dipped the finger into the bowl again then put the whipped cream on his cheek and licked it off right after with a deliberately slow tongue. He seemed to enjoy it, even more so when I put my finger to his mouth, coating it in whip cream for me to suck off then our tongues met one another and he groaned at the sweet taste. We kissed for a bit before I resumed in painting his collarbone, nipples, inner thighs and hardening dick with the cream then put the bowl away. Between licking off the cream I nipped and kissed at the skin in-between, founding it arousing to be in charge for once and it did things to my aching pussy.

 

 

Especially as I licked up the cream on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, coming to face his hardened cock and took a minute to admire the length. Fully aware of Kyungsoo’s undivided attention, I felt like a vixen as I somehow found the bravery to look up into his eyes while I left kittenish licks on the dick and swallowed up the cream with a hint of muskiness with barely hold back moans. Once I reached the head I took it into my mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and I swallowed the cream mixed with pre-cum, a mix that shouldn’t have tasted as good as it did.

 

 

“Roseanne! F-fuck! Fuck!” He cussed, it felt arousing to have the man fight against his binds but were completely at my mercy.

 

 

My thighs rubbed against each other to offer me some sort of relief as my mouth went down on the weeping length – the dual sensation of my pussy getting some much-needed attention and the sweet yet salty taste of his throbbing dick caused me to let out a long, drawn-out moan. I went to work, my hand stroking whatever I couldn’t fit in my mouth while the other hand played with his balls even though my core screamed for attention but I focused on my boyfriend. He was close, voice reverberating in the room as he got more and more vocal which in turn motivated me to keep going until I was deep throating him.

 

 

I paused for a moment, testing to swallow and nearly gagged as he thrust his hips up at the delicious sensation but I relaxed and went back to bobbing up and down, nose meeting the skin at the base as I did so and met the thrusts instead. With my free hand, I let it travel into my panties, making me cry out from the sparks that washed over my body as I twirled my swollen clit. I was so wet that my panties were damp, my fingers that stroked my nether lips and teased my clit become sticky with the pre-juices. I was so lost in the pleasure of having my mouth filled with his cock and my fingers in my pussy that I didn’t hear him warn me at first but when I did I only had a second to prepare myself to swallow as he shot his load down my throat.

 

 

I near panicked at first but reminded myself to breathe through my nose and went up the dick to swallow the release much easier. I sucked hard on the way up to the tip and bobbed a little to milk his length before I went up one last time before I released the spent dick with a wet pop. I proceeded to rest my head on his thick, muscular thigh as I panted while working myself to completion and came with a hoarse cry, My body trembled as it recovered from the orgasm, spasming every now and then as I stroked my sensitive clit before I pulled my hand out and stared at the mess.

 

 

While I was a bit dazed, lethargic from the orgasm and my jaw and throat sore from the blowjob I got off of the bed with slightly shaky legs. But I managed to get to and from the bathroom after cleaning my hands, brushing my teeth and using mouthwash and brought with me a damp towel that I used to clean Kyungsoo with. Not having the energy to care wherever it ended up, for now, I dropped the towel to the floor then proceeded to climb up into the bed to untie his wrists. I smiled at me when I checked his wrists, tutting at the red marks and got some ointment from my bedside table which I massaged gently into the sore skin.

 

 

That done I wiped the fingers on the sheets, reached for the bowl of chocolate covered banana pieces and sat beside him by the headboard. His muscular arm went around my shoulders, pulling me to lean on his side and without needing to ask for it I tipped my head back to kiss him. Once the kiss broke I held up the bowl of chocolate covered banana pieces to him, blushing slightly as he made a crude joke about chocolate and dicks because of what I had just done to him and even though I slapped him lightly I found myself laughing along with him and the rest of the morning was spent feeding each other the bananas in merry joy.

 

 

☃

 


	10. Deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé follows Yifan in merry measure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU; Flight bathroom sex, joining the mile high club, going home for Christmas  
> Warning: Biting kink.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

”Okay, when they do this in the movies they make it seem so easy.” Yifan murmured as we tried to find a comfortable position in the tiny flight bathroom.

“Lies! All lies! They sit on a throne of lies!” I commented quietly as Yifan, at last, pushed me my front against the wall, pulling down my white tights and panties in one ago. I braced my forearms against the wall, panting as I started feeling excited about what we were about to do.

 

 

We had been sitting in our seats, unable to sleep like the rest as we discussed what it would be like celebrating Christmas with my family in Australia and felt pretty excited about it. Yifan had met my parents before whenever they came to visit us in South Korea but it would be the first time he would ever see the house I had grown up seeing as his career as a pro-basketball player didn’t have the best schedules at times.

 

 

Somehow during the discussion Yifan had gotten the idea that we should join the mile high club seeing as all the passengers were asleep, with our packed schedules we hadn’t had time to be intimate and while we could’ve waited until we got to my parents’ Yifan seemed to take advantage of the situation at hand. At first I had been scandalized by the offer but as Yifan said that they would not be caught us as long as we kept quiet and that many people had done it before I begun to let down my walls and I bit my lip as the thought of doing it in such a public space without being seen was, I admit shamefully, exciting but it was all sealed when he said it was okay if I didn’t want to.

 

 

I had walked first into the bathroom then he joined me a minute later, we had begun with making out, hands running over each other’s bodies and as his hand slipped under the skirt of my dress, my tights and panties to finger me I had trouble keeping my voice down which caused me to grow even wetter as the danger of being caught played on my mind. In return I had unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants, taking out his long dick and stroked it to full hardness and we kept our mouths together in order to swallow each other’s moans of ecstasy at the other pleasuring the other.

 

 

We had to stop as we begin to reach our peaks as we couldn’t risk having round 2 but then the difficulties came as we had to find a good position. Sitting on the toilet was out of the question as was the sink so we had to settle with me being against the wall while he sunk into me from behind.

 

 

That settled I found myself having to put a hand to my mouth as he pulled my hips back slightly, spreading my legs with his foot before he finally inched his long, curved cock into my wet heat. Since we were pressed on a time of possibly getting caught Yifan had to set a brutal pace from the beginning which I didn’t mind at all since I had been so close to coming from before and climbed up towards the peak in no time as he shifted his position slightly and found my sweet spot.

 

 

He thrust into me in the just right angle, his face in my neck as he panted and left nips at it as he indulged my biting kink which seemed to be a blessing from above because when his hips stuttered, a tell-tale that he was about to come he bit down on my neck to contain his loud groan as he came into the condom. Which in turn made me finally tip over the edge and I clutched onto the weeping length inside of me, milking it for everything it was worth as we rode out our orgasms.

 

 

Once we finished I shivered from oversensitivity as he withdrew from me, turning me around and kissed me deep and long before he broke the kiss with a responding smile to my own. Without saying anything we began to clean ourselves up, throwing the condom to the garbage can and made sure we looked presentable. I was about to leave the bathroom when Yifan stopped me, gesturing at my neck which had a bruise from the bite earlier but after a minute of thought, I put my hair over the bite until I could get to our seats where I knew my scarf lied. Satisfied with our appearances we exchanged one, giggly kiss before I opened the door and peeked out, there was no angry flight attendant or passenger waiting outside which made me sigh in relief. I got out of the door, proceeding to walk as nonchalantly as I could down the aisle and sat down in my seat by the window.

 

By the time I had put on my scarf and made sure I looked okay in the camera of my phone Yifan at last returned to my seat with a blush on his face making me raise an eyebrow in alarm.

 

“Someone came from the other direction, he thought I had just gotten to the toilet so I had to pretend to pee and wash my hands before I could leave.” I hid a smiled behind my hand but his pained expression caused me to start giggling which in turn made him chuckle.

 

 

When the situation fully hit us about what we had done and gotten away with we got into a laughing fit. Which caused a few people to turn around in their seats to hush at us to be quiet and as we shared a look we both knew that the other thought in that moment.

 

 

If only he knew that we had successfully joined the mile high club with flying colors.

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Santa Clause is coming to town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé learns how to be good for goodness sake ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Domestic AU, Trying for a baby, Santa Roleplay  
> Warning: Light BDSM with a sub/dom theme, spanking

☃

 

 

”Ho, ho, ho! Are there any good girls here?” I tried not to laugh as Junmyun walked into the kitchen, still wearing his Santa costume that he had worn today when the guys had Christmas caroled at the hospital today. I put away the cup I had been drying, turning and leaning against the counter as I hugged myself.

“Yes, mister clause~” I played along, smiling when he walked up and put his hands on my hips. Eyes crinkling in an eye smile, the white beard actually looking good on him as well as the rest of the costume. “Did you have a good day?”

“The best day, the children got so happy when we came caroling and giving them gifts.” He sighed wistfully, fondness as clear as glass which made my heart swell. “Kids are amazing, especially kids who fight to get stronger at the hospital. I really admire them and wish I could just make Yixing use that healing power he always jokes about having.”

“Ah!” I exclaimed and clasped my hands together as I remembered the great news from earlier this morning. “I peed on the stick today and it says that today and tomorrow are the best days in order to get pregnant!” At that Junmyun froze before he laughed, picking me up to spin me around for a bit before making me sit on the counter as we laughed together. “So I was thinking that… Maybe you could keep this suit on and make our baby making a bit fun.” I suggested, biting my lip as I took off his beard for him and put it aside so that I could cradle his face in my hands. “Or… Is that too weird?”  I asked as I felt a bit self-conscious of speaking of my Santa kink. But had more to do so with the thought of being ravaged by someone who brought such joy into children’s lives and seemed so dependable.

“I’m just surprised, that’s all and I don’t mind a little bit of role-playing.” He winked, letting me pull him in for a kiss while his hands rubbed calming circles on my hips. “Are you sure you’ve been a good girl?” He asked once we parted, his lips leaving a trail down my throat only to pause at my collarbone which was exposed thanks to the over-sized t-shirt of his that I was wearing along with a pair of his boxers. I nodded silently only to gasp in surprise when he slapped my bare thigh then rubbed the sting away. “Answer me.” Quickly understanding that it was part of the role-play I felt myself grow wet on the dominant side he was showing.

“Y-Yes Santa, I understand and I’ll be good.” I vowed, whimpering when his other hand went up under the t-shirt to tweak one of my sensitive nipples.

“Just do as I say and I will present you for being good but if you’re naught I will have to punish you, understood?”

“Y-Yes Santa!” I whimpered as his dangerous mouth went down and sucked in my other nipple through my t-shirt. The odd but pleasurable sensation causing me to grab hold of his shoulders as I shuddered under his talented mouth’s onslaught. He switched nipples for a bit, the hand on my thigh going up and into the shorts, stroking my wet pussy which made me release a loud mewl.

“Take off all your clothes and spread your legs for me.” He ordered as he stepped back from me, watching me with dark eyes as I did as he wished. It took me awhile because I was sitting on the counter but eventually I was bare for him to see and while I felt a bit embarrassed I wantonly spread my legs for him as the blush reached the top of my chest. He took me in, hands caressing my skin for a moment before he smiled dangerously. “Touch yourself, make yourself feel good.” My eyes widened at the command. “Are you going to be naughty Roseanne?” I gave it a moment of thought, wondering what he would do if indeed were naughty and bit my lip as I decided to do nothing. Seeing that he raised an eyebrow at the challenge and smirked. “Guess this calls for a punishment, get down from the counter and turn around.” Following the order I did as he wished, gasping as he made me pull back my hips and put my hands on the counter. “I will slap your ass for ten times, you have to count every slap out loud and if you miss a single one we begin anew. Understood?”

“Yes, Santa.” I said clearly, the anticipation growing yet it came as a surprise when his hand landed un-expectantly on my ass cheek. “O-One!” I gasped, gripping the counter as he rubbed the skin before delivering another slap. “Two!” The slaps came, we had to begin anew once when I lost myself in the pleasurable pain as he had slapped me six times but this round I whimpered with every slap as I counted them. I could feel myself dripping down my inner thigh as I finally yelled out ten.

“Did you understand why I was punishing you?” He asked as he rubbed the sore skin.

“Yes.” I replied, resting my cheek on the counter.

“Good.” I trembled as his hand went down my ass, to my wet pussy and put two fingers inside of me which caused me to whine. “Hmm, you’re so wet. Did you like being punished?”

“Y-Yes Santa.” I whimpered, feeling tears gathering in my eyes as he pushed yet another finger inside of me as he scissored me open. “F-Feels so, so good…” I moaned, rocking back to his fingers only to stop with a stutter as he surprised me yet again by pinching my clit with his other hand. “O-O-Oh god!”

“You’re such a naughty girl, I wonder if I really should give you the present.” He thought out loud, stroking my insides while expediently avoiding my sweet spot just to rile me up further.

“Please, Santa, I’ve been so good this year please let me have it.” I begged, legs shaking from the sensations.

“Okay but only because you asked so nicely.” I heard him unbuckle his pants when his hands were on my hips, keeping them steady as he pushed his dick inside of me. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.”

“A-Ah! D-don’t wait, just thru-ah!” My request broke into a wanton moan as he immediately set a rough, deep, toe-curling pace and draped himself over my back.

 

 

My nipples were rubbed against the counter, sending shocks down to my pulsing pussy and even more so when one of his hands went to play with one breast while the other tortured my clit making me cry at the overwhelming pleasure. I tried to hold back to my best abilities as Junmyun murmured how good I was and how he wanted me to hold on so we could come together but it was so difficult. At last, when my legs began shaking did he say he was close and within a few thrusts we came harder than we had for a while and as the orgasm eased off I had to grasp the counter as my legs threatened to give out which he noticed.

 

 

After he pulled out he proceeded to carry me in a princess hold, he carried me to the bathroom where he runs the bath while holding me close with one arm. I leaned on the wall when he had to take off his Santa clothes then we showered ourselves clean before he got into the bathtub with me sitting between his legs with a slight hiss as my buss cheek was sore from the slapping but I knew an ointment would be just the thing I would need later so I simply lied back to him and stroked his arms what had weaved around my waist.

 

 

At first, we were just enjoying being in each other’s embrace, reveling in the post-bliss when I felt his chest rumble as he began to laugh. I smiled but chose to say nothing but when the laughter increased I couldn’t help but look over my shoulder at him in curiosity.

 

 

“What is it? What’s so funny?” I asked, smiling at the fact that he had found such joy in something.

“Santa close did cum this year.” He laughed harder, at first I didn’t get it but when I did his laughter grew even worse as he had trouble breathing as I blushed red while groaning at him for yet one very bad Junmyun joke.

 

 

☃


End file.
